The present disclosure relates to a display device that displays predetermined video, a display control method for controlling the display device, and electronic apparatus employing a display device.
Conventionally, as a photosensor used for dimming control of a liquid crystal display device, the following ones are used. Specifically, in a liquid crystal display device employing an amorphous silicon TFT, as shown in FIG. 21, a constant current circuit is connected to the sensor output and photocurrent is detected through conversion of current into voltage.
Furthermore, in the case of low-temperature poly-silicon (hereinafter, referred to as “LTPS”), a circuit can be formed on a substrate and thus a circuit configuration in which a comparator is connected to the sensor output as shown in FIGS. 22 and 23 is also possible. This circuit configuration allows a smaller circuit area and therefore the photosensor can be disposed in the periphery of a pixel.
However, applying a photosensor to a display device employing LTPS involves the following problems.
Problem (a) . . . the leakage amount (dark current) of the photosensor (transistor) is larger than that with single-crystal silicon.
Problem (b) . . . the light leakage amount (light current) of the photosensor is small.
Problem (c) . . . variation (individual difference) in the performance of elements such as the photosensor and the comparator is large in the same liquid crystal display device (panel).
Problem (d) . . . the dark current of the photosensor changes depending on the temperature.
Unless these factors are solved, it is difficult to fabricate a photosensor with high accuracy in a liquid crystal display device employing LTPS.